


A Teenagers Enemy

by Ninjapirate101



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Gen, NCIS Drabble Community, One Shot, Surprise appearance from a Silver haired man!, hurt!Tony, teenage!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes on a date and returns to a nightmare!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teenagers Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Livejournal's NCIS Drabble community found here: http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/
> 
> Prompt: #489 "Shotgun"

Title: A Teenagers Enemy

Characters: Anthony DiNozzo, Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Prompt/Challenge: #489 "Shotgun"

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

Warning/Spoilers/Disclaimer: Warning/Spoilers/Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Summary: Tony goes on a date and returns to a nightmare!

* * *

 

**A Teenagers Enemy**

Tony really wasn’t a bad kid, sure he liked to party and have fun, but what teenager didn’t! It wasn’t his fault that some parents thought he was a bad influence on their kids. He didn’t know how he got into these kinds of situations, though he could take a guess.

Tony looked around dazedly as he held his stomach, blood coming in slow spurts from a bullet wound. He was too young to die, he was only 17 damnit! A brownish haired guy, that called himself Gibbs, kneeled over him and put his own hand on the wound. “You’re gunna be okay, son.”

With the steady pressure on the wound, Tony found himself slightly more awake than before. “I can’t believe Carol’s old man shot me...granted its 2:15 and Carol has 9pm curfew, but still!” Tony’s speech slurred towards the end and the man called Gibbs, put more pressure on the wound.

Carol was on the sidewalk crying as Gibbs’ partner, an older man named Franks, was handcuffing her dad. She didn’t understand what made her dad shoot Tony, he was in the military! He knows better!

Gibbs looked at the scene and his eyes fell on the weapon. A seemingly innocent Winchester Shotgun was laid on the ground. When they pulled up to the scene the father was screaming at the teenager on the ground, who had curled up in self-defense and pain. Gibbs had caught the last part of the shouting, about not letting scum touch his daughter.

Gibbs’s eyes fell on the kid, he looked too young. The closing of the green eyes caught Gibbs attention and he silently cursed. He wasn’t going to lose this kid! Where were the EMT’s!

 What seemed like an hour had passed, but only a minute, Gibbs heard sirens, heralding the arrival of help. The flurry of medical jargon and assessing hands flew right over his head, as he got out of the way to let the EMTs do their job.

He slowly made his way over to Franks, who was trying to calm Carol down. “…be okay. Do you have anyone you can stay with?” Franks questioned as Gibbs put a jacket around the girl. “Yeah, I can stay with Sarah.” Carol sniffed as she cuddled into the jacket tighter, the 2am night air freezing her.

“Is Tony going to be alright? I don’t know why my dad snapped like that!” Carol broke down into more tears as the ambulance carrying Tony rushed off, sirens blaring.

Franks looked over at Gibbs, since he was the one with the boy.

“He’s going to be fine. He lost a lot of blood, but the EMT’s said it wasn’t too serious, that they got there in time.” Gibbs voice and words seemed to calm Carol and Franks caught his eye, telling Gibbs that he would go book the father.

“So what happened before your dad shot Tony?” Carol looked embarrassed and slowly raised her eyes.

“He caught us kissing on the porch.” 


End file.
